


Ren and Nora's Big Adventure

by Carterson_the_Mortal



Series: The Sexy and Stupid Chronicles of Beacon University [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And their friends!, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, look there’s too many ships but basically it’s the main cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carterson_the_Mortal/pseuds/Carterson_the_Mortal
Summary: “Wait,” Yang asks. “Have we all slept with the two of you?”Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Cute couple, friends for life. Both gifted with the superpower of getting their friends to hook up with them.This is their story.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Yang Xiao Long, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Series: The Sexy and Stupid Chronicles of Beacon University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800751
Comments: 30
Kudos: 88





	1. Weiss: Watch and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Weeks ago in a RWBY discord, my friends and I wondered: what if Ren and Nora managed to bone all their immediate friends? And then it festered in my head for a while until this was born. I have no clue what the endpoint for this will be, but I know no one is straight and everyone is consenting.
> 
> There’s no real reason why Weiss was first, it just seemed Right to me, same way it felt right that she’d have a voyeur streak.
> 
> There’s no set order for everyone, but I’ll update when I can!

So here’s how it starts. 

It’s the summer, a small get together they’re holding over the weekend. It’s the eight of them—plus Sun and Neptune, because of course. They’re sitting in front of a fire pit doing a game of Never Have I Ever. And it’s Neptune’s turn. 

  
“C’mon,” Nora taunts, “give us a hard one!” She gives Yang a finger gun while drinking her beer. The blonde does a finger gun back. 

The blue-haired man scratches his chin and says, “Never Have I Ever...taken shrooms before a movie?”

“Weak,” Jaune says. “Did that before _Cats_.”

“Gotten thrown out of an Arby’s?”

“Been thrown out of three,” Nora boasts.

Neptune groans and says, “Okay fine, Never Have I Ever Kissed Ren!”

Everyone goes quiet. Then suddenly, there’s six people drinking their various beers. And suddenly, near everyone in the circle is looking at one another and saying: “Wait, you what?”

“Okay wait, Nora I get,” Yang points at the redhead in question, “but...when did you all—“

Nora raises her hands and yells, “Story time, I sense a story time!! Weiss, you go first!”

Weiss sputters. “Why me?!”

“Alphabetical!” She says, like it makes logical sense. 

“But, Yang is literally—“

_“Go first!!!!!_ ”

Weiss sighs. “Fine. It was...what, back in March?”

**Weiss. Back in March. **

How...did she get here? That’s the only thing Weiss can really think her head right now—well, the only thing that isn’t _Jesus Christ, Nora’s good with her tongue._ Fuck. 

Let’s back up. 

The house that they all shared—“they” being Weiss, her friends Blake and Yang, and the latter’s sister Ruby, plus Nora and Ren and their friends Pyrrha and Jaune—suddenly found itself vacated for the night. Pyrrha and Jaune went out of town to visit family in Argus for the weekend, while the sisters and Blake went to the theater for a double feature. Weiss declined in favor of finishing up some work she’d been putting off for a few days, and Ren and Nora opted to stay in, Hulu and Netflix being the powerful siren temptresses they were, but not before leaving to grab snacks from Walmart. Which, fine, as long as Weiss had on her AirPods and Ke$ha at full blast, she could deal with Nora’s loud laughter. 

90 minutes passed after their roommates departed and feeling her ass growing sore thanks to sitting on her chair for so long, Weiss stretched her legs and put her AirPods in their charging dock. Stretching her arms, the white-haired woman rounded the corner to the living room and what she saw was...well. 

Ren’s head was between Nora’s legs, in exactly the way you’re thinking. Which, Weiss wasn’t a prude or anything, but there was a house rule of no sex outside of the rooms. And though she’d be well within her rights to break this up, especially because she had just cleaned the carpet literally this morning, she also found herself distracted by Ren’s shoulders and just how strong he must be with Nora’s thighs locked in what looked to be a very strong grip around his h—

“Heyyyyy, ice queen!”

Shiiiiiiiiit. Distracted, she failed to notice Nora’s head tilt back and lock eyes with her own. The redhead beckoned her over, which Weiss found herself obliging with for some reason. She sat down, her knees barely touching Nora’s head. 

“I thought you went with the others to the movies,” Nora said, like she wasn’t getting eaten out while carrying a normal conversation. 

“I....had to cu—uh, finish some work,” Weiss amended, eyes very pointedly looking away from Nora’s. She jerked a thumb back and asked, “Should I go? I can go, I’ll leave.”

Nora snorted and grinned, “Nah, I’m fine! Ren, are you fine?” Her boyfriend gave a thumbs up and then used that thumb on his lover, who bucked up, her face twisting into pleasure. “S-s-seeeeeeeee? Everything’s fiiiiiiiIIIne,” she got out, eyes closed. Weiss was about to slide off the couch and go back to her room, but just as she moved away, the redhead’s eyes settled on her again. Nora’s mouth went half open and something about it made Weiss feel funny. 

Sexuality was an...interesting thing for Weiss to discover when she first started college. All she had prior was one experience at senior prom with a rather rude fellow named Henry who didn’t really care about her. Growing up in a privileged, Christian household gave her certain ideals that were hard to shake, despite somewhat frequent visits from Winter and her wife Amber. So when she attended Beacon, it was suffice to say she was close minded. But, thanks to a reality check from Blake (and maybe some drunk make outs with Ruby, and Sun, and Blake, and Neptune thanks to truth or dare), she’d come to better terms with herself and who she was. 

All of this is to say that seeing Nora get what looked to be a pleasurable time from Ren, who looked like he was just carving his fingers into Nora’s thick thighs like modeling clay, was something Weiss didn’t find herself disturbed by the longer she watched it. Thank Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong for the generous amount of porn links they texted hours after a blushing Weiss asked, saying: “watch and learn what you like.” Apparently, what she liked was seeing her two friends during their lovemaking, and she would be the first to admit she was mesmerized by Nora’s face contorting in bliss. She couldn’t help herself when she moved to observe the pair from the side, eyes alight with wonder as Ren added a trio of fingers to go with his tongue. It was hard for her to tear her eyes away from Nora, the way her hand clutched the sofa cushion or sweat trailed down from her forehead to her cleavage. Her eyes trailed away from her plump friend’s body to observe Ren, who had ceased his oral work to pull down his sweatpants, which had a sizable bulge. Not that she’d many penises in her life up close, but he was definitely big. 

While Ren took the time to put his long, black hair into a bun and presumably take a breather, Weiss ran her fingers down Nora’s stomach. Hesitantly, her fingers stopped at Nora’s clit, only continuing when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and urged it further down south. “ _Please_ ,” Nora urged, hips bucking up for some kind of release. 

Of course, Weiss obliges with three fingers entering her friend. Naturally, it’s this moment Nora chooses to be loud with her moans, but that it’s her causing this rather than Ren sends a jolt of pleasure through Weiss. Her cunt is absolutely wet, and ever the people pleaser, Weiss mentally preened at the idea of contributing to this with her presence. So much so that when airy moans escape Nora’s lips yet again, Weiss smashes their mouths together to swallow those moans whole. 

Somewhere into their kiss, Nora turns over to thread her fingers through Weiss’ clothes. It isn’t much—an old, thin Atlesian Knights Jersey and a pair of white booty shorts, which naturally comes off quite easily when they’re being removed by someone as strong as Nora Valkyrie. And with her clothes gone, the white-haired woman soon finds herself being manhandled to hover over her friend’s face. 

“God, I love your legs.” Her nails rake up those creamy legs, stopping _just_ short of the crotch of Weiss’ panties to prove her point. “Best fucking legs in the house right here. Well, except for my man.”

Oh, right. Ren has been here the whole time silently watching the proceedings (not really surprising at all). When Weiss’ blue eyes met his pink, it’s like telepathy between the two of them. He lazily stroked his dick before pushing forward into Nora; at the same time, Weiss settled her groin on the redhead’s face.

There’s a series of kisses to her clit and Weiss let out a strangled moan. It’s been...awhile since Weiss was last with anyone, and her former paramour Vernal may have been beaten out (well, more like eaten, a part of her that depressingly sounds like Yang says in her head) by Nora Valkyrie. Like everything else the woman does, she is just diving right into Weiss’ folds like it’s a dream she knows she’ll only ever have once. 

Still, despite feeling like she’s taken an Uber to Cloud 9 times 1000, Weiss keeps focus on her goal. Her hand again dives down to Nora’s clit, swiping at where her and Ren meet, fingers occasionally grazing Ren’s shaft. Ren’s strokes are steady, but forceful. Nora licks at Weiss’ center with broad strokes of her tongue and occasional hickeys on the inside of her thighs. 

Nora came, quickly. She’d been played with the most, and expresses her pleasure, _loudly,_ panting on Weiss’ inner thigh as she came down from her high. It doesn’t stop Ren or Weiss; if anything, it spurs them on to continue ruining her. Ren has her legs spread even further as Weiss bends down to lap at her clit. Between the two of them, it doesn’t take long to coax another orgasm from the Norse woman. 

Two orgasms back to back doesn’t stop Nora from her oral work, and Weiss feels herself getting close. Her head drifts up to make eye contact with Ren, his eyes wondering. She gave him a small nod and began maneuvering herself to her ideal position. She placed herself in Nora’s lap, giving a small kiss as Ren crawled over with a condom over his cock. In one swift movement, he entered her. With all they’ve done tonight, she supposes, it’s an easy fit. She can’t help but briefly recall that blue-haired doofus, Henry. The negative thoughts associated with that first time may as well have been purged from her mind with how Nora and Ren were treating her. Ren had no problem rutting into her as Nora softly caressed her body, telling her how good she looked. His firm hands on her hips, Nora’s equally strong hands squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck. 

There is just so much between his cock and Nora’s fingers and it’s all so good. One of Weiss’ hands finds its way to Ren’s neck so they can kiss. It’s a good thing that hand smooths pushes back some strands of hair that’s come loose, because not long after her fingers dig into his head as she comes. It takes her a moment to register that Ren finished as well, if his hard panting is anything to go by. 

Save for their breathing and the TV, the living room is silent as the trio all untangle themselves and move around. Before long, they’ve all got their backs against the couch, eyes glued to the television as they all process what just happened. The TV has switched to a new show, and the silence is broken by Ren’s chuckle. 

“Oh hey, the Full Bullpen. I love this episode.”

They all look at each other and can’t help but laugh. 


	2. JNPR: Friends, Fun, and Foursomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora both had things for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. The latter two got along well with each other. It seemed Renora was doomed to crush on two oblivious idiots.
> 
> Thank goodness for Nora and her acting a fool.

“...And then we cleaned up, you all came home, and that was it,” Weiss declares. Her cheeks are beet red as she concludes her story. “It was...nice.” She smiles. 

There’s a comfortable silence before Nora speaks again. “Anyone wanna go next?” 

Jaune clears his throat. “I mean, if we’re actually doing this...” 

At his words, Sun chortles. “Renora slept with  _ you _ ? What, were you all just absolutely plastered?” 

“Actually,” the taller blonde scratches at his chin, “yeah.” He turns to Pyrrha and takes her hand in his. When she nods, he continues, “and I wasn’t the only one to sleep with them.” 

It takes a moment for it to click. When it does, everyone’s faces vary; Yang and Sun are absolutely delighted. Weiss is in deep thought, and Ruby and Neptune are just confused. It’s Weiss who asks, “You were together?” 

“Not together-together,” Pyrrha amends. “But, from time to time, the four of us would....be Together.” 

“Awesome,” Sun simply says. 

Jaune chuckles, and despite her blush, Pyrrha can’t help but laugh as well. 

“You wanna tell it, or me?” Pyrrha asks. 

Jaune does a bow, with a little flourish. It’s sickeningly cute, the two of them. “By all means.”

“Haha, okay. It was spring break...”

  
  


**Jaune and Pyrrha. Two years ago. Before everyone.**

Of course this would happen. 

Ren had a crush on Jaune. Nora knew this; she didn’t have a problem with it—when they both first met him in high school, Jaune was Fine and there was nothing truly wrong with him. Even when she and Ren finally ended up dating, he was nothing but respectful and not at all upset that his two friends would hang out sans him. If Nora had to pick a non-Ren dude, he would do. 

Ren knew that Pyrrha was someone Nora absolutely adored. When the red headed Greek woman first caught Nora’s attention at the nearby gym, his girlfriend was absolutely  _ enthralled  _ by her. Nora likes to downplay it, but she really was about to drop a whole weight on her toe as she watched Pyrrha stretch in tight workout pants. 

By sheer coincidence, Jaune and Pyrrha knew each other thanks to sharing a few freshman classes, and damn if the universe didn’t completely blue ball Ren and Nora because those two cute fucks hit it off almost immediately. Pyrrha never let Jaune get away with anything and was always willing to help him with a paper. Similarly, Jaune did what most could not and didn’t prop her up as a goddess; he wasn’t afraid to crack jokes about her (she’s got plenty to give back), and they love to egg each other on when they’re both really feeling competitive. 

It seems Ren and Nora are both sharing a spot in the eternal hell that is bi and pansexuality with two cute dweebs, but the universe throws them a bone the first weekend of spring break. They’ve just come back from the pool in Jaune, Ren, and Nora’s apartment complex, an excursion that had a weird air around it. Nora and Ren were whispering to each other a lot, Jaune found himself very interested in Pyrrha’s two piece, things like that. There was a moment where the couple were just sitting in the pool and Ren’s face scrunched up while Nora was talking and drinking with one hand just in the water, but neither Jaune or Pyrrha gave it much thought. 

When everyone returns to House JNR and gets properly dressed and the pizza arrives (with beer, because duh), they’re content to spend their Friday night just eating junk food and playing video games that’ll be sweat off tomorrow at the gym, but their plans are derailed thanks to—

“Who’s up for a game of Truth or Dare!” Nora declares proudly. 

Nora Valkyrie Acts a Fool, Again, Chapter One. 

To Nora’s credit, she sure enough kept the game wholesome at the start. Simple dares like prank calling, drunk singing, this entertained the four of them...for about 25 minutes. Then, Nora being Nora and also a bit drunk, she kicked things up a notch. 

“Jaune, I dare you to kiss Ren.” Ren’s head turns so slowly to Nora, and his gaze so strong his eyes practically glow as he silently plots her murder. But Nora just has the biggest shit eating grin, while Pyrrha’s eyes feel like they’re about to launch out of her skull. 

Jaune looks at Nora, then at Ren, and shrugs. “Sure,” he says. He slides over to Ren and connects their mouths. For a moment, Ren feels like he’s ascended; he’s only ever kissed one person, but he can safely say he enjoys this a lot. He desperately wishes this happened before pizza showed up, but even that can’t take away how he feels right now. Kissing Jaune doesn’t just feel right, it feels right in the way kissing Nora felt right that first time behind the school at the end of eighth grade. It’s disappointing when they have to separate, like a part of him just suddenly disappeared. 

“Nice,” Nora whistled. 

“You...took to that pretty easily,” Pyrrha says. She sounds surprised, a bit envious, and another emotion Ren can’t fully place. 

Jaune shrugs, again, and grabs another slice of cheese pizza. “I’ve kissed some dudes before,” he explains. There’s something there, something Ren wants to press, but Jaune doesn’t give him a chance. The blonde turns his gaze to Pyrrha and asks, “Truth or dare, Pyr?”

“Hit me with a dare,” she challenges. 

Jaune’s eyes drift to Nora. He smirks and shoots her a wink before saying, “Kiss me, but kiss Nora first.” All three of them look at him like he just grew another head.

“I...don’t know if I could do that,” Pyrrha stammers. Her hands go up and down her ponytail. 

“Am I the first girl you’ve kissed?” Nora winks, and Pyrrha snorts. 

“No, I’ve kissed girls before—“

“Cool,” Ren hears Jaune and Nora mutter,

“—Just not with an audience,” her eyes move to Jaune’s before quickly moving away. “And, I don’t want to make anything weird here.” 

Nora wraps an arm around her friend’s broad shoulder and says, “Pyr, if I can just watch the man I’ve loved since second grade kiss his best friend, I can kiss my best friend, and then she kisses my other best friend.” 

Pyrrha can’t help but snort at that, and Nora continues, “besides, friends make out with friends. It’s in the Friend Bible!”

“I don’t think that’s a real thing,” Ren says, clearly enjoying this. 

“No, no, let her talk,” Jaune says, also fighting a smile. Nora flips them both off as Pyrrha giggles. 

“Look,” Nora continues as she stands up, “if it makes you feel better, I’ll kiss both the boys first.” To demonstrate her point, she gives a long kiss to Ren, because of course, and then one to Jaune. It’s not unpleasant, Nora thinks, but can’t help but be weird after she’s spent years being very much focused on only one guy. “See? Now we have to kiss, and then you kiss them, because that’s equality!”

Pyrrha quirks an eyebrow up and says, “*Is* that equality?”

“Probably not,” all three admit. But Nora returns to her position next to Pyrrha, trying not to look eager. She’s totally fine if Pyrrha wants to back out, but also: it’s Pyrrha, and who would turn that down?

Finally, the taller redhead makes up her mind and leans forward to bring their lips together. The urge to run a hand through Pyrrha’s beautiful hair is one she gives into easily as their tongues swipe across each other, because she’s certain she’ll never get this chance again in her life. 

When they finally separate, Nora feels like she’s cashed in every possible amount of good luck she’s earned in all 20.75 years of her life. Pyrrha sounds breathy as she says, “I guess that was equality,” and stands to make her way over to Jaune. Jaune, who had a shit eating grin earlier but now is replaced by one of awe at the sight of his two best friends kissing. And suddenly, he realizes that he may have fucked himself. 

Jaune isn’t dumb, not by any stretch of the imagination, but there are times where he misses the forest for the trees. He can flirt and he knows it, and times he thought the rapport he and Pyrrha shared bordered into something real under the teasing he just pushed to the back of his mind. They were just jokes, like the times he used to flirt and compliment Weiss freshman year, only....not. Never mind the emojis sent over text, never mind how she seemed to grow more cocky when the fake flirting got more intense. So when Pyrrha towers over him, hair spilling down her back and a patch of that creamy skin exposed thanks to her tank top, it suddenly occurs to him that those thoughts shouldn’t have been repressed. 

“Hello again,” she says, and it’s two words he’s heard her say so many times, but now it just sounds like music flooding his ears for the first time. Just as with Nora, she leans in and presses her lips to the blonde’s, and Jaune can see why Nora had this crush for so long. So when their breaths get ragged against each other, Jaune cups Pyrrha’s face and kisses her with all he has because he gets it now, and this feels like an apology for the last several months of ignoring what was in front of him. 

The only thing to break them up from their many kisses is a breathy moan from Nora. When the pair turn, they see their red headed friend sitting more in Ren’s lap than on it. There’s a hand reaching behind and that, plus Ren having a hand in Nora’s front while his lips are close to her neck, don’t leave any room for interpretation. 

“Kiss,” Nora moans, more like demands, as Ren’s teeth graze her neck. If Jaune or Pyrrha are supposed to be surprised, they really aren’t; Jaune’s had to wear headphones or leave the apartment several times this semester, and Pyrrha soon learned Nora had no vocal filter if you didn’t make one for her. So no, it makes total sense that this would happen. 

Taking the initiative, Pyrrha pins Jaune to the floor with ease. (She thinks she hears a gasp from him.) She takes a moment to throw her shirt off, at which point Jaune leans up and kisses up from her stomach. From her abs to her cleavage, her neck, and finally her lips, and Pyrrha would be a liar if she said she didn’t enjoy that. He grabs a fistful of her ass and grinds her on his dick, and she moans into his mouth. As with everything she does, she gives as good as she gets, which in this case means removing his t-shirt and sliding back to get rid of those pesky shorts. But before she can get to the prize she’s been wanting for some time, he pulls her closer and maneuvers her so her clothed lower half is over his head. 

*Oh,* she thought as she saw his slowly growing smirk. His fingers play with the band of her shorts, pulling them off slowly and giving him a chance to rake his fingers down her toned legs as the shorts slide down. Once she’s kicked them off, he brings her center down on his mouth, his fingers at some point having slid the crotch of her panties out of the way. His tongue slides over her skin, a sensation that causes her to lean back and let her hands be her balance. 

Each tease and suck at her lips from Jaune had Pyrrha shaking, her mind focused solely on her blond friend. It’s clear he hasn’t done this before, but he’s adapting quite well. It was only when she felt hot kisses being pressed to her neck that she recalls they’re not in this moment alone. She feels Nora rather than sees her; the shorter (and now naked, Pyrrha realizes when she registers bare flesh pressing against her side) redhead sucks at her pulse. There’s a pair of hands cupping her breasts and teasing them, and how could Pyrrha not grind into Jaune’s mouth?

Speaking of...after a moment, Jaune pries his mouth away from her core and breathes into her leg. And then Pyrrha remembers that she hasn’t seen Ren in a while.

“Fuck,” Jaune says huskily. She doesn’t have to wonder anymore. She detaches herself from him and slides off his body to see Nora’s boyfriend sucking him off. His hair is in a bun and he’s bobbing his head up and down very enthusiastically. Ren sucks cock like he’s greedy for it, if him forcing Jaune’s groin into his mouth weren’t evidence enough. 

Nora tilts her head and kisses her senseless. “C’mon, Pyr, we can’t let them win, can we?” The Greek is pushed down to the floor next to Jaune and, like her blonde friend, suddenly has her legs hoisted over a strong pair of shoulders. Suddenly, anything Pyrrha wants to say about this not being a competition goes out the window once Nora’s hot tongue touches her folds. 

Where Jaune took his time in lavishing her with his tongue, Nora continues to be blunt and messy. She doesn’t want to savor this, she just wants to make the Greek woman come, because this was just one game at an arcade the four of them would be playing tonight. Hence the quick tongue strokes and added fingers, hence sucking Pyrrha’s clit into her mouth, hell, hence spreading her legs wide open—Nora may be the only one who really knows what tonight will bring.

And that means Nora is going to feast on Pyrrha’s cunt until the athlete is a quivering mess. Not that it was hard; thanks to Jaune’s earlier actions, Pyrrha was getting there, and all Nora did was push her over the edge, so to speak. There’s a part of her that feels like Jaune should have this distinct honor first, given the tension between him and the Greek, but then Pyrrha’s thighs lock around her head as she quivers, and those thoughts have suddenly turned into ash. 

Then again, it’s not like Jaune’s in any room to complain. The way he’s reacting to Ren’s blowjob says a lot about his sexuality that Nora would love to unpack (preferably also with the same outcome, just because Ren deserves things), but for now, she settles for removing her boyfriend’s head off her friend’s head. “Fuck him,” she says to Pyrrha after kissing Ren with so much warmth. She points to Jaune, then to Ren. “Suck him.” Ren high fives her. 

At her behest—well, demand, since it’s Nora and when she tells you how to fuck you do as she says—everyone gets into position. Jaune’s on his back and Pyrrha is riding him, because duh, and her nails are digging scratching down his chest. If Jaune felt any way about how she was scratching him and his nipples, those complaints are ignored while Ren is in his mouth. 

Well, that’s a lie: Ren has his hands bunched up in yellow hair and is cramming his dick in Jaune’s mouth. The dual stimulation doesn’t seem to bother the blond one bit; there’s a lot of energy with which he blows Ren and his hips snap up to meet the rise and fall of Pyrrha’s lower body. 

There’s so much for Nora to watch, and as always, she settles up behind Ren, chin on his shoulder as she watches him wreck their best friend’s face. If she starts to kiss at his pulse and stoke his heaving belly, then it happens. If she happens to run her own hands through Jaune’s hair and manhandle his head, then it happens. 

It comes like a chain reaction; Ren throws his head back and comes in Jaune’s mouth, forcing stream after stream down his friend’s throat. Surprisingly or not, it makes Jaune finish, his hips hitching as he fills up Pyrrha. Pyrrha, of course, continues her riding until her face twists and she beats her fists on Jaune’s chest before letting out a loud moan. Before long, everyone is exhausted and spent. Except for Nora, whose arousal has been growing as she watched three people dear to her have her way with each other. 

“So who’s ready to tag out for my turn?” she asks with a grin. 

This, of course, is what begins: Nora Valkyrie Acts a Fool, Chapter Two. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, JNPR had themselves a foursome. Like you do.
> 
> I’ll be honest, this one took some work to make sure that all four of them got in on the action. I figured since they were all hooking up together that it would be as good a time as any to have each of them mix and match with each other. There may be more of this particular grouping, we’ll see.


	3. Ruby: Costume Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really expects to get laid on Halloween. Ruby sure didn't—least of all because she made a flirty joke with a dildo in her hand.

**Ruby. Last Halloween. Before Weiss.**

When everyone learns that sweet, goofy Ruby Rose is the sister of tough, quippy Yang Xiao Long, their first thought is always:  _ wait, really _ ? The differences between them go beyond their half nationalities; where Yang is full of muscle all over from doing wrestling and the gym, Ruby only really has arms to show for her physical efforts. Ruby likes to draw and sketch things out and read stories of adventure, but Yang is more about active activities and reading about who people  _ are _ . Despite their many differences, both sisters got one ability from their father, Taiyang Xiao Long: his uncanny ability to charm pretty much anyone. God bless that lovable, blond idiot.

It was the only way for Ruby to rationalize how she wound up spending Halloween weekend making out with Nora Valkyrie. The two of them, plus Ren, had wound up at a party thrown by resident party girl Coco Adel, with the only instruction being: “dazzle me.” When you say those words to an art/mechanical engineering major, an aspiring actor, and gymnast turned film studies major, and give them two weeks to prepare, that’s basically throwing down the gauntlet. 

In the end, the trio helped each other with their costumes. Ruby’s was perhaps the easiest; she simply went as the Red Hood, a black t-shirt straining against her arms while she put on her best idea of a “tough guy” voice. Ren, after some help from Weiss and Jaune with the helmet and swords, went as Hela. Finally, Nora decided to go for broke and suit up as Thor; wearing his armor from  _ Ragnarok _ \--”it’s the best one!!!” she repeated when asked--plus the eyepatch, and the Thunder God’s axe and hammer from  _ Endgame _ . 

They were all extremely extra. 

That had certainly dazzled the hell outta Coco, gotten more than enough pictures for Velvet to post on Instagram, and made a nearby Torchwick mutter, “you would, you fucking nerds” with some disdain as he sipped on wine. So job well done. 

Three hours later, Ruby and Nora are dropped off at an empty home; Ren heads out for a late night snack run, leaving the two of them alone. Still riding that Hallo-high, Ren suggests they watch a superhero movie or two for the rest of the night. “Could you please grab the remote? Should be in the top drawer,” Nora asks while unclasping her cape and hiding her fake weapons. 

What Ruby grabs out of said drawer isn’t a remote, it’s a thick and light pink dildo. Aimed right at Nora’s TV. Nora, who’s just turned around and sees her friend holding her dildo towards Netflix as the Marvel movie logo pops up. “I see you’ve found Magnhild,” Nora says, slowly. 

Ruby snorts. “Yep, I found Magnhild. It’s....” she hesitates before settling on “Nice.” 

At that, Nora snorts. “You have no idea.” 

Taking a cue from her sister, Ruby puts on her best sultry voice and says: “Why don’t you show me, then?” She winks. 

It’s silent between them for a moment, and Ruby worries she may have crossed a line. She’s about to apologize when Nora finally replies with a smirk. “Leave the costume on.”

Yeah, Ruby has to admit that Nora was right on the money. Or she would, were she not using Magnhild to pound Nora into the floor. It is just so damn easy to get lost in the beauty that is Nora’s body. Ruby’s hands dig into the meat of her ass, which wow, does this thing give Weiss’ a run for its money. If she had to choose between either ass, she’d rather eat a fucking bullet, my god. It’s just as fun to smack as it is to grab, and Ruby would be lying if she didn’t take some joy in hearing Nora’s muffled screams. 

So lost in Nora and Magnhild (the mechanical engineering geek in her is already thinking about how to trick this thing out), Ruby is blind to the fact that Ren has shown up until he’s basically on the bed, casually eating a sleeve of crackers. Like his girlfriend isn’t being fucked in front of him, Ren removes the helmet of his costume and kneels down to bring Nora’s face up with a finger to her chin. 

“Hi,” he smiles. 

“Hi,” she repeats. He leans in and kisses her before separating and saying, “doing good?” His hands begin to put his long hair in a bun. 

She jerks a thumb at Ruby as an answer, who hasn’t stopped her thrusts. He gives her another kiss before standing up, his pants already down to the floor. Ruby can’t help but bite her lip at his growing erection, briefly stopping long enough for Nora to reach forward and mouth at it through his briefs. She doesn’t see Nora remove the obstruction, but she knows by the way Ren tilts his head back that he’s got Nora’s mouth filled. 

There’s probably something worth talking about in getting aroused by watching your friend suck her boyfriend’s cock while he watches you fuck her, but Ruby would rather not. Instead, she flips over Nora so the redhead is on her back and Ruby can watch as she drives Magnhild into her. The sight of Nora’s tits bouncing is too good, and she can’t help but lean down and take a nipple into her mouth. When she comes up for air, she sees Ren to her side, proudly stroking himself. His hand cups Nora’s jaw before gently prying it open and guiding his length back into her mouth. 

“You’re doing so good Ruby,” he says. “Nora loves it when Magnhild is used on her. Especially like this.” The redhead in question nods, which makes Ren groan loudly. The man is consistently stoic, so it makes sense to Ruby that he be vocal and let loose in bed. There’s a part of her that loves this sight of Ren in this state, a part of her wants to make him come undone. 

Still strap deep in Nora, Ruby takes a moment to find the words she wants. “Ren?” When his eyes flit up to hers, she asks, “can we?” She points at his groin, then her. Ren puts a hand in Nora’s hair to push himself further into her mouth before pulling out. It’s slick with her drool. 

“Of course we can, Ruby,” he says. 

Almost simultaneously, the pair pull out of Nora. Mentally, Ruby is glad for their brief break, if only so she work out a kink in her knees. She does a few squats as she watches Nora crawl over to a fully nude Ren and tongue at his asshole. 

Never let it be said that Nora Freya Valkyrie doesn’t know how to eat a man’s ass. For a moment, Ruby’s tempted to just put that dildo back into Nora and watch her work, but then she’s reminded of how much of a dick move that would be to Ren. Kicking off her pants, but still wearing the top of her Red Hood attire, Ruby walks over just as Nora is trailing Ren’s hole with her finger. The Norse woman gives a thumbs up before backing away to watch her friends at work. 

Ruby can count the number of times she’s pegged on one hand, but hearing Ren’s joyous moan is a great selling point. She’s gonna make his voice die out before this night ends, dammit, and that means she’s gonna dig her fingers into his hips and fuck him raw. One of his hands reaches down to jerk himself off in time with her thrusts, soon replaced by Ruby’s eager hand. 

When Ren finally does come, it’s loud music to Ruby’s ears. He may actually go hoarse as his seed spills onto his abs and chest. (She’s also certain some of his is dripping on his chin.) Fully exhausted, Ruby pulls out and lies down next to him. She unbuckles the strap and plops it down on the floor. 

“Did you....?” Ren trails off. His voice is scratchy. Ruby shakes her head; she’d been so busy focusing on her friends that she’d forgotten herself entirely. Ren is about to dip his fingers to her center as she opens her legs. 

Nora’s voice pipes up, saying, “You two better not be starting up again, because it’s my turn to use this on both of you!”

Both of them lean up to see Nora in the harness Ruby discarded before joining Ren, Magnild’s pink dildo replaced with one dark green and lavender. 

“I was planning on saving this for your birthday, babe, but I guess we can break it in now.” She grins, and Ruby swears she can feel Ren’s entire body burst into flames. 

“This,” Nora declares proudly, “is StormFlower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time! I wasn’t sure what to have the big “thing” here be with Ruby beyond the dildo, but then I thought about how the three of them would prooooooobably hook up during Halloween.
> 
> Going forward, there’s going to be some more one-on-one scenes, because constantly doing threesomes or group sex gets old after awhile! If all goes well, it’s Ren and Yang next up.


	4. Yang: The World’s Most Horniest Game of Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would’ve expected Yang and Ren bond over sending each other memes, but here they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile to figure out what Yang and Ren’s “thing” would be, but I’m proud as to how it turned out! Merry happy holidays!
> 
> Just a heads up, there is some choking towards the end, if that isn’t something you wish to read.

**Ren and Yang. One Year Ago, Before Ruby.**

Here’s the thing no one outside of their immediate friend group really knows about Lie Ren: he loves memes. Sure, he’s fairly reserved and soft spoken, but he also loves himself a good shitpost or something goofy. The only one who can really sate his needs for such dipshittery, besides Nora, is Yang. In addition to the house group chat, the two have their own separate chat where they just send nonsense after nonsense to each other. 

It’s a Tuesday when Ren and Yang are at the 24 hour gym; he’s on the treadmill and nearing the 28-minute mark. Yang is on the elliptical next to him, having just put her phone on airplane mode. When his phone pings and she shoots him a finger gun, he knows it’s something good. He’s expecting a silly Tiktok or another Nextdoor post. 

What he’s not expecting is a picture of Yang biting her lip with her shirt lifted up, showing off both her abs and a gold bra that pushes her breasts up. It’s so unexpected that he loses his focus and nearly eats shit on the treadmill. When he recovers, he turns to Yang’s bewildered face, he holds up his phone and shows her the selfie she just sent him. 

She actually does eat shit and fall off the elliptical. The gentleman that he is, Ren stops his run to help her to her feet. She has the nerve to actually blush, like he’s the one who just accidentally sent a nude to her. Actually--

“You didn’t mean to send that to me, right?” probably not the first thing he should ask, but. He’s gotta know. 

Yang chuckles and smooths her hair back with her prosthetic. “Yeahhhhhhhh, sorry. I was texting Blake too, and we were...” She turns red again. “Talking.” 

Ren hums. He and Nora have indulged in trading pictures before, and it only makes sense that Yang and Blake do the same thing. 

“You like what you see?” Yang winks. She’s sweating through her tank top and just fell right on her ass and still she looks hot while doing it, which is mildly infuriating. 

“Yes,” Ren mutters. While he wouldn’t say he’s ever harbored a crush on Yang or anything of the sort, one would have to be willfully obtuse to ignore her inner and outer beauty. “I think Blake is lucky,” he adds, that selfie now burned into his mind. He clears his throat before grabbing his stuff and leaving for the leg machines. 

Later, after they’ve both exhausted their bodies with their workouts, Ren grabs his bag from the locker room. There’s no one here save for the cleaning staff preparing to make the men’s locker room not smell terrible. In no time, he’s in front of a mirror and lifting up his shirt to show some of his abs. He may not have Yang’s assets, but at least he can meet her halfway on this front. 

And if it happens that his pants were slightly pulled down and revealed some of his happy trail, maybe that made it in the selfie, too. Maybe. He types ‘quid pro quo’ and sends it before he can talk himself out of it. Yang came on Bumblebee and has likely already headed back to the house, so he doesn’t hesitate to drive off.

Halfway home, Ren gets another text from Yang. This one is a gif of her chest, a finger idly tracing the neck of her tank top before pulling down and revealing a decent portion of her cleavage. Her face isn’t visible, but her mouth is, which twists into a smirk as she repeats the action. 

Below the gif is 😉 and a two-word message: _Game on._

* * *

It continues like this over the next few days. Yang sends a picture of her cleavage or her butt. Ren responds in kind with a picture of his abs, or his back. Sometimes his pictures include a bulge in his briefs, sometimes she slides down the waist of her panties. It’s safe. It’s fun. 

Until. 

A week after their little challenge, Yang is in her room, ironing clothes when she her phone beeps with a message from Ren. Grinning, she opens it up, and it’s a video. It’s dark at first, and then the camera pulls back to reveal Ren, eyes staring at the camera. His hands move offscreen to bring forward a thick, tan-skinned dick. Before long, Ren is stroking it in his hand, rubbing it against his cheek. Occasionally, he looks up at the camera. Then, Ren takes the dick in his mouth, and the groan and its accompanying “ _fuck_ ” click in Yang’s head. She knows that voice. 

This is Yatsuhashi. 

It’s a ten minute video, and Yang watches all of it. Watches Ren deep throat Yatsu--her old wrestling teammate who is big and _clearly_ in more ways than one. There’s times where Ren has to pull himself off and breathe, mouth full of drool as he catches his breath. She watches as Yatsu later bends Ren over and fucks--that’s being kind, it’s more like absolutely _rails_ \--her roommate, who has to basically bite the pillow as he takes Yatsu in his ass. (She’s actually impressed that he was able to keep the phone focused on Yatsu in the background the whole time). 

By the time the video is over, Yang may as well have dug a moat with how soaked her panties are. There’s two more messages under the video. One is a just a photo of Ren’s face, covered in what she can only assume is ropes of Yatsuhashi’s cum. Below that is a text reply that reads: _Sorry. Those were for Nora_. 

She doesn’t believe him for a fucking second, but then he continues: _This one is for you._ And she's treated to a picture of his dick resting on Yatsu’s pleased face. 

“Son of a BITCH, he sent me a dick pic!” Yang yells.

“That’s what you get for cruising Grindr with a profile that just says ‘I love Cock!’” shouts Pyrrha from the kitchen. Yang doesn’t pay her any attention, though. The blonde walks to her drawer and pulls out her shoebox filled with her toys. It doesn’t take any time for her to find what she’s looking for: her vibrator.

* * *

Every morning, Ren starts the day off with a bagel and tea from Ace Cof (to the owner’s dismay, Ace Cof was what it was often called by everyone) at 7:45 AM. It’s a routine he’s settled into nicely over the years, meeting the couple before the morning rush and getting to chat with them. He finds it a good distraction from his recent troubles. It’s been a few days since he sent the video of him and Yatsuhashi, and he’s admittedly been a little nervous about Yang’s retaliation. 

Thus far, the two have only sent pictures to each other that were chaste and not explicitly nude. While they’d come to their agreement that anything was fair game, neither seemed willing to go much further. Nora was the one who suggested sending the video of him and Yatsu to Yang. “Turned me the fuck on, and I bet it’ll turn her on, too!,” the redhead had said while getting off to the video. 

Personally, Ren loved being able to play this game with Yang, but he also knew that sometimes he would perhaps overdo things a little. (Yes, everyone _still_ gave him shit for his internship with Ironwood.) He hoped this wasn’t one of those times. 

Funnily enough, just as Ren graciously accepts his bagel and tea from Elm, his phone pings with two messages from Yang. Speak of the devil. First is a row of 😏😏😏😏😏. 

Second is a video that starts with a view of purple panties, legs spread wide open for him see. A pair of fingers slip past the crotch and into her cunt, Yang lazily fingering herself. Thankfully, no one is around to look over his shoulder, and Elm is busy preparing for the other early risers. He’s about to turn the video off when Yang slips her panties off and her hand comes into view holding a nicely sized vibrator, colored yellow and black like her prosthetic. It buzzes on, and Yang slides it inside, huskily moaning, _“Oh, Ren.”_

Ren’s not proud of how he spits his tea out, or how a dejected Elm says, “Crap, I knew I should’ve steeped it less.”

* * *

The video is the only thing Ren can think about all day. During his break between classes, he listens to it, dick straining against his jeans. He’s not even sure he _can_ be in class, if the sloppy notes and Sage asking him if he’s okay four times is any indication. He never cuts class, but this is a sort of an emergency situation. He is, as he once heard both Yang and Nora on separate occasions say, so horny that he now knows how JRPG characters feel when they’re about to fight God at the endgame. 

Upon making the fairly short drive back home around noon, he’s very glad that neither Ruby or Jaune’s cars are in the parking lot. Everyone else is either at class or work, thank god...is what he would be saying if he didn’t almost run into Yang as he rounded the corner. 

“What are you doing here!” It sounds more like outrage than a question, but Ren can’t help it, or his squeak of surprise.

Yang’s eyes are wide, but twinkling with amusement. “I have today off? I let Blake use Bumblebee since I wasn’t really planning on going anywhere before anyone came home.” 

She’s wearing one of those goofy Hawaiian floral shirts, Ren realizes as he looks at her. She’d mentioned some time ago that she picked up a few when she and Ruby visited their family at Patch. The shirt is open, revealing Yang’s abs, no bra, and a pair of golden panties. 

He must’ve had an eyebrow raised, because she shrugs. “I didn’t think anyone would be home for a few hours! Also, why are _you_ here? Don’t you have Zeki’s class right about now?”

Ren swallows the lump in his throat and says, “I have been...distracted as of late. I think I may need to lie down.”

“Oh really?” She’s got the biggest shit eating grin, and despite it, he can’t help but grin himself as he moves forward and kisses her. Her prosthetic tangles itself in his hair as he pushes her up against the wall. 

Yang shudders as his lips graze her shoulder. He _slowly_ licks a wet stripe up her neck before claiming her mouth with his again, hands sliding the Hawaiian shirt off her shoulders. 

“It was difficult for me to concentrate today after that video,” Ren whispers. 

Yang grins. “I’m sure it was _very_ hard,” she whispers as she pulls him in closer by his pants. One of her hands grazes his dick through his jeans. 

“Indeed. It gave me some ideas.” One of his hands cups her chin before trailing downwards. 

She sucks in a breath as his hand slides around her neck. “Like what?” Internally, she hopes there’s another hand to join the one around her throat. 

His hand leaves her neck to link their fingers together. “Care to join me?”

  
  


Yang had thought Nora was blowing smoke out of her ass when the redhead said calm, tranquil Ren was rather forceful in bed. This would turn out to be rather on the money, as Yang had been all but literally thrown onto his bed and made to watch as he shed his clothes. 

“Condoms are in the top dresser next to you,” he says. He strips pants first, letting her ogle his very pronounced dick print through his boxers before he crawls between her legs on the bed. 

Ren kisses her neck and sucks at her pulse as she fits the condom around him, and while it’s nice, she wants to skip the trailers and just see the dang movie. So, Yang grabs some of his hair and yanks back, pulling his mouth off her. He moans, pretty loudly, and _that_ is certainly something to file away for later. 

“Inside,” she says, and in time, he’s in her. They both give it a moment to adjust before fucking her. It’s _good;_ Ren alternates between deep strokes and long ones that have a rhythm to it, and she’s very much into it. Still, there’s something missing, and she thinks she knows what it is. 

“Sorry, dude,” is all she says before she locks her legs around him and rolls over. Before Ren can even understand what just happened, she’s doing figure eights on his dick. This is the angle she needs, and she moans out his name while sliding up and down. Somewhere into her ride, she buckles forward, hair draping over them as she stares into his eyes. 

“As good as the pictures?” Ren asks. She laughs before it transitions into another moan. Honestly, fuck Nora for not conveying how good it is to top this man. 

“Surpasses them,” is all she says. She scrambles for one of his hands to put around her neck. Like the perceptive man he is, he grins and grips her. 

_God, yes_ , it’s been a long time since she’s been with someone willing to do this. He’s not squeezing her windpipe like some amateur. When she gets out a “harder” in between his deep thrusts, his other hand covers the remainder of her neck. She’s certain her eyes fluttered, and she maybe even drooled a little. 

Yang comes. She comes with such a force that she feels like her entire body has burst into flames. At some point while she was riding that high, Ren’s hands left her throat and helped her off him so she could lie (heh) on his very comfy mattress. 

“That was...” she can’t even describe it. She sure as hell can feel it. 

“Indeed,” is all Ren says. He slips his condom off and Yang would be lying if she said she wasn’t proud at how messy his dick looks. “This is maybe the wrong time to ask, but, did your eyes change color when you...?”

“Yeah, that happens sometimes,” she chuckles. “Something I got from mom, apparently.” 

He hums. “I would not mind seeing them change color again.”

“That so?” She grins and leans up to whisper in his ear, “Then next time, you can ride me.” She laughs at his awestruck face. “This was fun, but I think I’m due for a shower.” She slides off his mattress, bouncing on the balls of her feet to get some feeling back in her legs. 

Halfway through leaving his room, Yang turns around and winks. “Wanna join me?”


	5. Blake: Taking the High Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they say weed has no good side effects.

** Blake and Ren. Two weeks before Ren and Yang. **

  
Here’s the thing about Blake Belladonna, bookworm, English major, and alleged introvert: she likes getting high from time to time. 

Not so high she feels like she’s on the wings of a dragon flying through the cosmos into a wormhole of space and time, but high enough that she can appreciate a movie like  _ 22 Jump Street  _ the way it was meant. 

The good news is that she was friends with Sun Wukong, alleged pot dealer by day and sports medicine major by night (or was that the other way around?), who always let her use some of his personal stash for free. 

Bad news? In addition to some weird food cravings, weed also made her pretty goddamn horny. 

Blake found herself musing on this as she and Ren sat together in his car, sunroof and music playing. It was around 10:30 and no cops would come by the park for awhile. They’d been at this for 20 minutes, seats tilted baaaaaaack and to look the stars as they ate a bag of brownies, and already she could feel heat inside her. 

This was fine, though, she thought. All she had to do was keep cool until they headed home, at which point she would just get a few orgasms out in the comfort of her own room. She had this. 

“God, why am I so fucking horny,” she found herself saying. 

Fuck. 

She turned to Ren, who was arm deep in a sleeve of Chips Ahoy, eyes lit with amusement. “Yeah?”

“Sorry,” she felt her face turn scarlet. “That was meant to be a brain thought.”

“I think we’ve all been there.” He passed a few cookies to her. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It’s less that and more just no one to do it with. I stopped fooling around with Sun after he and Neptune got serious, and Ilia is in full puppy love with Velvet.”

Predictably, Ren’s follow up was, “Yang? I know you two....” he hesitated before saying, “hang out a lot.”

Blake sighed. “Well, she’s outta town with Nora at some concert for the weekend.”

“Uh-huh.” He took out his phone and started texting. 

“And sometimes we’ll go out with you guys or our other friends, but not ‘out’ out.”

“Yeah.”

“I dunno, we have fun and sometimes we flirt, but maybe I like just how she makes me feel more than— am I interrupting ?” She glared as he continued texting. 

“Sorry,” he amended. “I just needed to double check with Nora about our plants.” He put his phone in the glove compartment. 

“God,” Blake chuckled, “I’m sad  and  horny when I’m high.”

Ren laughed. “The first time I got high, it was sophomore year at a band trip. My friend Noel brought some with him, and we smoked outside the balcony of our hotel room. And he kissed me, and...” He cleared his throat. “It was the first time I’d ever been with a guy.”

“Why tell me this?” Blake asked after a moment of silence. 

Ren edged closer to her. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips, then back again. “Just my way of saying weed makes me horny, too, I suppose.” And he leaned in, slowly. One of his hands came to her shoulder, halfway to her neck. “Can I....?”

Blake understood why Ren was asking, given her history. And there was a part of her that appreciated how considerate he was, but the part of her that was horny found it both hot and goddamn infuriating.So she took matters into her own hands and kissed him. It wasn’t long before their tongues met and her fingers were running down his arm. 

“Here?” He asked. Her teeth grazed his jaw before claiming his mouth again. 

“There’s a better spot, further down,” she explained. She gave him a hickey before continuing, “drive past the fountains and stop at the edge of the playground.” 

Their seatbelts fastened, Ren started the car and began driving. Blake knew it would take him no time at all, but it didn’t stop her fingers from reaching down to his pants. And it certainly didn’t stop her from bending over. 

Look, Blake knew she shouldn’t be sucking dick while someone was driving, her mind was practically screaming at her—seriously, don’t do this!!!—but in her defense: she’s high and horny. She didn’t think straight (well, bi) when she was needing an orgasm. 

On that note...if she knew what Ren was packing underneath these sweatpants earlier, she would’ve fought Nora tooth and nail. She would’ve lost, but it would still happen. The boy was  hung,  and she wasn’t ashamed to say her mouth watered at the sight of it once she stroked it to full hardness. 

Blake wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. Almost instantly, and after he hit the brakes, Ren put a hand in her hair, but he didn’t force her head down. Her tongue traced the shaft while her hand reached down to trail his balls. When teeth grazed him, his fingers found purchase in her hair and pushed her further down. Blake had to breathe through her nose before he lifted her head up off his cock and she could come up for air. 

After a moment, Blake got right back to work. Ren’s dick is heavy on her tongue, like a spoon filled with ice cream. She gets off his dick yet again just to pepper it with kisses while her hand strokes him. “Can you do me a favor, Ren?” Her gold eyes look up at him, alight with mischief. 

He stalls before nodding his head. “Can you actually put the car in drive so we can finish this?” She puts a kiss to his head and smiles. 

“Oh. Right.” Even in the darkness, he looked as red as Ruby’s hoodie. “Sorry.” 

Once they actually arrived at their destination, the two pushed their seats forward and made their way to the back of the car. Almost instantly did Ren pounce on her. It didn’t take long for the two to undress each other; Blake was silently grateful she picked one of her better bras to wear today. Even in a compact space like Ren’s car, it was easy to appreciate his physique and the still tragically constrained erection in his briefs. 

Blake was prepared to do something about that...if Ren hadn’t flipped her over and stuck her ass in the air. Her fingers gripped the cushions as he slid her panties down and ghosted his lips down the small of her back. When his teeth grazed her ass, she shuddered. “Ren...”

The little shit he is, Ren continues working her up. His fingers spread herass open, only to nuzzle his nose against her clit. She tried to push into his face, but he laughed and basically head butted her, leaving them both in a test of strength. “Please, I’m begging you.”

“Then beg,” Ren says before sliding two fingers into her. That made her shake, and Ren sharply biting her assmade her squeal. She was pretty certain he’d left several marks on her butt, ones hard enough for her to put her head in the cushion and scream. She looked up and turned her head, only to see him staring back at her. 

“Sit up,” he commanded. Blake made herself compact, enough time for Ren to sit next to her. His hands maneuvered her until she was straddling his face, his hands sliding up and down her bare thighs. He lifted up and—oh, holy shit, this position _rules_ when you’re high, Blake found. It’s very good, what he’s doing with his tongue, and she figures he deserves a reward. Gently, and with some regret, she detached her lower half away from his eager mouth. 

Thanks to gymnastics growing up, it’s easy to Blake to twist her body so her ass is now in his face. One of her fingers traced his hardness a few times before stroking him. It was a weird angle, but once he was good and ready, she put him in her mouth again. 

Blake had never 69’d before, much less in the back of a car, but it wasn’t an unpleasant experience. She was certain it was becoming a game between them; he would add a finger into her or lap at her folds with flat strokes of his tongue, she’d bob her head and try to take more of him in her mouth. This was all good,it it wasn’t what she needed. This was a decent car and she wanted to make some memories in this thing. 

With a slurp that was likely much louder in her head, Blake stopped her blowjob and turned to him. “Condoms?”

When he procured them, Ren asked, “How do you want to do this?” He quickly opened one up and slid it on his cock. 

“Reverse?” Blake asked, crawling over until she straddled his lap. At his nod, she turned around, presenting her back to him. Blake took him in her hand to line him up and with his help, lowered herself onto his dick. 

After a short adjustment period, Blake started bouncing up and down. If his heavy breaths and strong grip on her hips were any indication, Ren didn’t mind that she was using him as basically a dildo to get off. She shut her eyes as she felt herself getting to that peak, getting closer and closer—

Until Ren stilled her movements completely. What the fuck. 

“What the fuck?” She turned her head as best she could to Ren. “Why did you stop?”

“Grab the bag,” he said, “I want to do something.” 

Curious, but no less irritated, she did as he said. When he went for one of the brownies and ate half of it, she almost smacked her forehead. “Really?”

“Trust me, I’ve done this before.” He handed the other half to her, patiently waiting. This was weird, but she followed his lead and ate. 

“Now what?” She asked. He took the bag from her and set it to the side. 

“Now, we get back to what we were doing.” Ren angled her back into her reverse position, this time sitting up to put his chest flush with her back. He waited for her nod, then pushed up into her and had her riding again. It took a few minutes, but Blake could feel that peak coming again. The weed made it even stronger, she was so close—Ren stopped again. 

_“Goddammit, what the fuck?!”_ She smacked the side of the drivers seat. “Again with this shit?”

Ren chuckled, already helping her roll her hips again. She wasn’t laughing. “Lie, I swear to god, you better make me cum, or I’ll—“ Without any warning, Ren’s snapped his hips into her so hard she almost bowled over. 

He didn’t give her anytime to recover before he pistoned his cock into her. One of his hands brought her upright so she could lean on his chest and watch as his fingers swiped at her clit. She could hear him breathing hard as he stimulated her from both ends. Blake wasn’t sure if it was the weed, what he was doing, or more likely a combination of both, but she came with a sob. Her body felt like she was a bunch of fireworks popping off in succession. She was halfway certain she saw the face of God, and She gave a thumbs up. 

Coming down from her high, Blake found herself staring up at Ren. He hovered over her, eyes screwed in determination. It took her a moment to realize he hadn’t stopped fucking her while she was in her fugue state; her legs were now spread open, held in place by his fingers digging into her inner thighs. Her nails were digging just as hard into his arms. 

“Ren,” one of her hands grabbed his head, “please.” She brought his lips down to hers, kissing him over and over again. “Please. Please, you’re so good. I just need you to,” She peppered kisses all around his jaw, then on his lips. “Cum for me.”

With a final surge, Ren groaned and came. Blake wasn’t sure if she came again at the exact same time, but it sure felt like it. She felt amazing, so much so that she kissed him again as he started to come down from his own bliss. 

A few minutes later, the two had detangled themselves from one another and set about redressing themselves and returning to the front of the car. “That was...” Blake trailed off. “Yeah.” 

“Hopefully that got things out of your system?” Ren asked, shirt half on. 

Blake nodded. “God, yes, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he said. He reached into his glove compartment for his phone and looked at for a moment before laughing. 

“What’s that about?” Blake asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” Ren grinned. “Nora just said she and Yang found Katt at the same concert.”

Blake groaned. “Oh, god.”

“Yeah...”

“Imagine those three together.”

“Yeahhhhhhhh...” With that, Ren turned on the car and began the drive back home. 

** Meanwhile, in Atlas City... **

Nora double checked to make sure the harness was secure before making her way to the bed. “Ready?”

Yang nodded, her own harness secured. “Ready.”

“Ready!” Katt grinned and stuck her pert bottom in the air. “Now who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one! Real glad how this one turned out, even if it took some time for me to figure out what Blake’s Thing would be.
> 
> I’m sure you can guess who’s coming next.


	6. Yang: Love & Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora’s been wanting to get with Yang for awhile. But a cockblock during a concert may end up being a blessing in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, chapter 3: I’m gonna not do threesome/group sex for a while!
> 
> Me, two chapters later: WELP

** Nora and Yang. During Blake and Ren.  **

Here’s the thing: Nora has a completely, not at all heterosexual desire for Yang. Not a crush, not deep feelings, but she when she looks at the blonde...well, imagine an anime nosebleed with the intensity of [bloodshed in a horror movie.](https://images.app.goo.gl/kBoRJ8A4KzjTM9tM6)

  
Yeahhhhhh, Nora is very gay.

In any case, Yang had been on Nora’s list of “People I Definitely Have a Shot With If I Were Single” for awhile now, right next to Pyrrha and below that tank Elm who runs the coffee shop. Several times during her self love sessions, she’d entertain thoughts of her and the blonde, but not once had she thought of making a move, even when she and Ren decided to become poly.

Until now. One of the things Yang and Nora have in common is their love of CHVRCHES. Thanks to grandma Fria, she was able to get them tickets for the music festival they were playing at in Atlas City, real good seats. If there were any time to seduce Yang and cross that off her list, this would be it. She already had everything planned, from getting drinks after the concert to having her good “Getting Fucked” underwear on and the moment during the concert she’d start to get close and touchy feely. Short of her and Ren’s anniversary, this was the most she ever planned anything out.

But destiny, the bitch she is, threw another wrench into all this.

“Well, heyyyyyyyy, Top Heavy! Fancy meeting you here!”

Motherfucking Katt “Neon” motherfucking Free. A dancer and old (well, more like semi-frequent) fling of Yang’s, perfectly fine in Nora’s eyes, but when she was near the blonde, girl would do The Most hoping to impress Yang. And of course, she would be at the bar the two women have come to before the concert starts.

“And you brought Lil’ Thor!” Neon throws an arm around both of them, though Nora is quick to shrug it off. “Hope you don’t mind if I make this duo a trio.” Thaaaaaaaat’s the other thing. Neon gives every one of her friends a nickname, and it was rare for her to call anyone by their actual name.

“Hey, Katty Kit,” Yang grins. “You here for the CHVRCHES concert too, huh?”

Neon beams. “You know it! I got me some good seats up in the nosebleeds.”

Nora chuckles. “Front row, baby.” She tries not to sound smug, but fuck it, she deserves it.

Neon groans in mock jealousy, while Yang says, “Maybe we can meet up for drinks after?”

Almost instantly, the taller redhead’s mood changes. “Okay!” She gives a hug to them and starts to leave. “You already have my number!” With a wink, she’s off. 

Nora must have a look on her face, because Yang says, “Look, we can have two or three shots with her, I’ll make up something about my period, and we can head back to the hotel and have some of their shitty wine.”

The redhead complies, “Fiiiiiine, but I’m holding you to the number of shots! You know she gets slutty when she’s drunk.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Yang grinned, “that girl’s mouth can be something, especially on your tits.”

God help Nora, her overactive imagination was too strong to not make a mental image of that. Pushing that as far back in her mind as possible, she says, “You think her mouth is something when she’s drunk, just wait til you get me drunk.”

Yang grins, again. “You’re on, Valkyrie.”

The pre and mid-concert plan goes off more or less without a hitch. Underneath Nora’s shorts and low cut shirt is a pink bodysuit that covers up just enough of her breasts to be suggestive, and it push them up enough to be visible through her shirt and catch Yang’s eye during their walk to the venue.

At the concert itself, Nora is sure to press her body to Yang’s whenever possible. She makes sure their eyes meet and to sing to her and hug, all that good stuff. Yang smiles, and Nora’s sure it’s a done deal.

But about that post-concert plan...it of course turned out that Neon got the same hotel as them. (Nora nearly crushed her beer bottle in her hand when she learned this.) Being  ever so helpful , Neon decides the three should go shopping for beer at a nearby gas station. Upon returning to their room, Neon and Yang are all over each other, laughing and taking drinks. Her only reprieve comes an hour in, when Yang has to take a call from Ruby and leaves the room.

There’s a tense silence in the air as Nora sits cross legged on the bed and Neon walks over to the small table holding their beer. “Soooooooooo, you’re awful quiet. Wanna share with the class?”

“Cut the shit, Neon,” Nora crosses her arms. “We both know what’s happening here.”

Neon smirks and begins pouring herself a drink. “And what exactly is it that you and I know?”

“You wanna fuck Yang. I wanna fuck Yang.” Blue eyes narrow. “That’s why you came to the concert and have been third wheeling.”

“I already had my tickets, t-b-h, but then I saw Yang’s tweet, and, well. Y’know.” She downs her drink before continuing. “I mean, can you blame me?”

She can’t, but Nora has to keep up a front here. “Look, I’ve wanted this for awhile, so I suggest you go back to your room and just have yourself some fantasies with your little silicone friend.”

Neon laughs and settles herself on the bed. “You know, I’d love to, but, you’re only half right, Lil Thor.” Her voice gets husky as she says, “I came for the fire _and_ the thunder.” And the next thing Nora knows, Neon’s leaning forward to bring their lips together.

What.

“What,” is all Nora can say when they break apart. 

Neon laughs. “C’mon, you didn’t really think I was just here for Top Heavy, did you? She kisses up Nora’s arm. “Here’s my suggestion.” Kiss. “I think you’re close to sealing the deal.” Kiss. “She’s clearly the star of the night, so why don’t we stop trying to fight each other?” Neon licks a stripe up Nora’s neck. “And focus on making that blonde bombshell of ours scream?” One of her hands conveniently finds itself in the open spot between Nora’s crossed legs.

Nora_Valkyrie.OS has shut down.

It’s a moment before Nora says, “I gotta go to the bathroom!” and bolts from the bed, phone in hand. 

_ I need a green light.  _

_ Me too! I was just about to text u. Who’s urs _

_ Blake. U? _

_ So get this,  😼 wants to have a  ✂️✂️✂️ with me and  🐉 _

_ I owe Flynt $20 _

_ -_-  _

Nora turns her phone off and breathes. Okay, this wasn’t part of the plan. But this was fine, she could work with this. Maybe.

Leaving the bathroom, she returned to her bed. Neon was laying on her side, cleavage proudly displayed and eyes lit with seduction. One of her fingers slowly drew circles on the bedsheet. “So? What do you think?”

“I think....” Nora can’t answer, because obviously that’s when Yang walks in. The blonde is obviously confused to see one friend come from the bathroom and the other looking sultry on their bed.

“What the fuck did I just walk in on?” The blonde asks.

“Nothing!” “Everything.”

Yang sighs, then turns her eyes to Nora. “Nora, why is Neon posing like she’s in the opening title sequence to a vintage Bond film?”

Neon laughs, getting to her knees to put her butt up in the air before turning around, raising one leg at a time in the air until she’s looking Yang in the eye. Internally, Nora groans because who’s cheesy to put your ass out and spread your legs?

“C’mere, Top Heavy,” Neon reaches over and pulls Yang to fit in between her legs. “Been awhile since we were like this, hasn’t it?” One of her hands goes up to brush a few locks of Yang’s hair from her face. She licks her lips before leaning forward to kiss the blonde.

As expected, Yang reciprocates. Once Neon helps shrug her jacket off, the blonde’s hands go to her waist to bring them closer, making Katt gasp. Nora, watching all this, slowly makes her way to the bed, crawling until she’s directly behind Katt.

Sensing the presence behind her, Neon breaks her kiss with Yang and slides off the bed. “I’m gonna go get something from my room, be riiiiiight back. Lil’ Thor, keep her hot for me!”

Giving them both a quick wink, Neon grabs her keycard and leaves. Nora and Yang look at each other. There was nothing stopping them from pulling the plug on this and blame it on the shots and Neon doing too much.

On the other hand, Nora has wanted this for a long time, dammit, which is why the redhead pulls her friend onto the bed and brings their lips together. With much less hesitation, Yang gives in, shuffling her body so she’s completely on top. Nora’s hands drift down to the helm of Yang’s shirt, slowly lifting it up as if to ask for permission. It’s Yang who breaks apart, only to take her shirt off herself.

Damn.  _ Damn.  _ Nora tries hard to not get a nosebleed because goddamn if Yang doesn’t have good abs. It’s enough to distract from a purple bra that definitely looks good on her and, fuck. “Fuck.” Yeah, that’s really all she can say right now.

Yang smirks. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” She leans down again to kiss Nora, hands moving to her ass. Nora, for her part, runs her hands down that toned back, quickly disposing of that bra.

Of course, it’s at that moment Neon walks in, quickly closing the door and locking it. “Alright, so I nearly knocked over a kid, but—“ She looks at the sight of them both and smirks. “This is....honestly more or less what I was hoping for when I came back.” The redhead puts her keys and keycard near the TV, urging them to continue. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Nora takes that moment to flip their positions, not even letting Yang breathe before reaching down to her breasts. She’s determined to live up to what she said earlier, dammit, and she takes one into her mouth. Yang’s prosthetic digs into her hair and pushes her head in. Nora preens, licking her nipple until it’s hard enough to go in between her teeth.

“Verrrrrrrry nice,” Neon whistles as she comes up to Yang’s other aide. She’s already naked and doesn’t waste any time, claiming the blonde’s lips. One of her fingers trails down her body, stopping at the line of her panties. Yang involuntary bucks at the contact.

“Mmm, I know what you want, baby,” Neon coos. She reaches behind her back to grab a sleek bullet-shaped vibrator and presses it against Yang’s clothed clit. The blonde can’t help but gasp. “Spread your legs for me.”

When the blonde complies, the redhead drags the bullet along her lips. First, it’s torturously slow, then it builds up in speed, occasionally (but not really) focusing on the brawler’s clit.

Yang looks at Neon’s shit-eating grin, eyes nearly flashing red. “I’m gonna get you for this,” she chokes out before a drag has her whine.

“That’s the plan, TH.” Neon gives a quick kiss and removes the bullet completely. “Keep those legs wide for Lil’ Thor, will ya?”

Detached from Yang’s tit, which has some real evident love marks on it, Nora maneuvers herself so she’s in between her friend’s legs. Keeping eye contact, Nora removes Yang’s panties, taking time to hike a leg over her shoulder and kiss the inner thigh.

Licking her lips, Nora leans down and presses her mouth against Yang’s clit. Thick fingers slip inside Yang, exploring her cunt with a sloppy precision. The only time Nora stops her tongue work is to adjust her position so she can lay on the bed comfortably enough to move her head up and down.

Yang swears. Her prosthetic goes down to press Nora in deeper. Her other hand tugs at a nipple for extra stimulation. Neon takes this moment to capture her lips again.

“Nora,” she urges when they break apart. She should...oh, fuck.” She’s distracted, but Neon gets the general idea.

Briefly leaving the bed, Neon goes to Nora, kissing her spine as her fingers go to the larger girl’s pants. Still happily eating Yang out, Nora adjusts her body so she’s in her knees, making it easier for her pants and underwear to be disposed of. She leans forward and goes into Nora’s folds, one handy smacking her ass. It’s quite a good ass. 

But of course, after a few minutes of sucking on her already red clit and lapping at her lips, Neon is prepared for the main event. Leaning back, she double checks her harness to make sure it’s fastened, and then she pushes her rainbow colored dildo inside Nora.

Nora groans at the intrusion. If it weren’t for Yang tasting as good as she did (and to be clear, Yang tastes  _ sublime _ ), she would be telling that meme-loving fuck to wreck her. Instead, she settles for wiggling her ass on the dildo. It’s a successful tactic with Ren, and that proves to be the case with Neon, who keeps smacking her ass.

Now the Viking loves all this, obviously, but not so much that she doesn’t remember that Yang still needs to cum. After biting the inside of those thighs, she goes back to eating her friend out, withdrawing her fingers completely. The blonde sees this and brings the hand to her mouth, slowly sucking the slick off her mouth. Freshly clean, Nora puts them back inside, adding a third finger with a grin. The funny thing is despite being the smallest of the three, Neon’s thrusts are strong and push her further into Yang’s folds.

It’s all of this—the tongue work by Nora, mashing her own tits like they’re grapes and watching her friends fuck—that sends Yang over the edge. She’s loud, and tries to cover her mouth through her orgasmic bliss, but Nora ain’t having any of that and wrenches that foul hand away from her mouth so she can scream in peace. Those blue eyes boring into hers soon scrunch up as she approaches her own finish.

_**“Oh god, oh god, o-o-o-o-ohhhhhhhh fuck!!!!”** _Nora shouts into Yang’s thigh until her voice goes hoarse. It takes a moment for all three of them to catch their breath.

“Well, shit,” Neon gets out. She leaves Nora slowly, delighting in the redhead’s whine of protest. “That was better than porn. I think I just came from watching you two alone.”

Betwixt Yang’s legs, Nora throws up a thumbs up in agreement. The redhead crawls up to the headboard of the bed and rolls over,spent.

Strap and harness in hand, Neon walks over, a smile on her face. “Thanks for the fun, ladies, but I gotta jet.” She reaches over to kiss Nora, then Yang.

Just as she turns around, Yang grabs her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yang’s voice becomes icy. She rises to her feet, towering over Neon. “You thought you were going to tease me, fuck Nora, and then just leave?”

“I...no?” Neon bites her lip.

“What was that?”

“I mean...” she looks up at Yang. “No, sir.”

Yang smirks, her fingers cupping Neon’s chin. “That’s what I thought.” And with that, her lips slam on top of the smaller girl.

Nora watches all this with rapt attention. The brawler’s much larger hands frame that small face, and there’s so much she sees as they kiss. 

“I’d told you I would get you back, Katty Kit,” boasts Yang.Her prosthetic dips down and presses against Neon’s mound. Looking closer, Nora can see that it’s vibrating. “Did you forget?”

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. Now lay on the bed, legs open.” While Neon complies, Yang looks at Nora, her voice chipper. “Do you have a hair tie? Thanks.” She takes it and puts her hair into a functional ponytail.

Next, Yang settles on the bed in a similar position to Nora not long ago. Two of her prosthetic fingers trail Neon’s sopping centre. Her voice takes on that no bullshit tone again. “Oooooh...is this because of me?”

“Yes sir,” she nods.“You and Li—I mean,Nora.”

“I see.” Those same fingers spread her lips open. “Did you like fucking her while she ate me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Yang gives a chuckle. “I’ll tell you what. You made my friend cum good, which made  _ me  _ cum good. So you can cum good too,” and with that she dives into that mess of flesh covered by red curls. Instantly, Neon’s face twists into pleasure, and her body bucks up before Yang’s got the good sense to grip her hips.

Nora watches the whole thing in a state of shock. Seeing Yang take control revved her libido right back up like a spark of lightning, and even more so when she and Neon made eye contact. The dancer only mouthed one word to her as Yang ate her and palmed her breasts. “ Wow.”

Having had her fair share of sapphic fun, Nora could tell when Neon was close. She bit her lip, and one of her hands flew to Yang’s hair, digging into her scalp.

That proved to be a mistake.

Yang tears her lips of Neon, eyes red. “Did you just touch my hair?”

Neon’s eyes go wide. “I’m sorry, sir! It was a reflex!”

Yang snarls. She stands up and grabs the harness Neon previously used, fastening it with a frankly alarming quickness. “See, it’s this type of shit...” She walks over to Neon. “Open your mouth.”

Her eyes alight with glee, Neon does as she’s told just as Yang slides the wet dildo into her mouth. She lets it settle in before using her prosthetic to grab that red hair and push in further, to the point where the dancer starts gagging. Just when it seems Yang may actually fuck this poor girl’s face, she pulls back.

As Neon takes in air again, Yang gets back on the bed to straddle her waist. The dildo glistens with her spit. “We’ve been over this, Neon.” She grabs the dildo and smacks it on Neon’s mound with each word.  _ “Don’t. Touch. My. Hair. Without. Permission.” _

Neon squeals. “I’m sorry, sir!” She goes on and on, but it doesn’t matter because Yang pins her wrists and then swiftly enters her.

“I don’t think you are.” Yang gyrates her hips so it hits deeeeeeeeep in Neon. “We’ve been over this.” Thrust. “So now I’m going to wreck you.” The blonde wasted no time rutting into the smaller girl in earnest.

Neon is, simply put, helpless, but the way she winks after her eyes meet Nora’s says plenty about who’s really in control here. All the same, Nora watches with rapt attention, throwing off her shirt and fingering herself. It’s an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Yang, mainly because of the bodysuit she’s wearing.

Lilac eyes slightly widen in surprise. “Was that for me?” Unable to speak, Nora can only nod, and it spurs Yang even further. Getting out a breathy “ _fuck_ ,” she lets go of Neon’s wrists to grab at her thighs and fuck her harder. Now that she’s able to, Neon’s hands fly to Yang’s arms just so she has something to grab on to.

Neon cums. Loudly and violently, she cums, her legs nearly flying in the air if Yang hadn’t grabbed hold of them in time. So too does Nora, just a fucking mess as her fingers are drenched in her own ruin.

Satisfied, Yang pulls back, the dildo covered in filth. Her gaze turns to Nora, followed by a smile and she wink. “Your turn, Valkyrie.”

As it turned out, Yang had plenty of stamina, and this was  something Nora could only assume Ren just  _ forgot to mention _ . (She was sure to text him several angry emojis when she got a moment to catch her breath.) She learned this the hard way when the blonde topped her, turning her over and fucking her into the bed while Neon watched right next to them. Said topping to an offhand comment by Neon, at which point the two housemates shut her up the only way they knew how. (Nora was mighty glad she brought her own strap and dildo.)

That said, it wasn’t _all_ about Yang. The blonde was more than happy to eat both women out to their hearts’ content, which they both jumped at the chance to do. It wasn’t a competition, but also...it was. 

Fully spent, for real this time, Nora watched as the two women made out as she was getting ready to pass out. “No more fun after this, TH?” “I don’t think so, Neon.” There was a silence, then: “At least we went out with a bang, right, Yang?”

The following morning, Neon bid them both adieu, giving very brief, but loving kisses to them both. And a few hours later, the three checked out of the hotel, driving back home in their separate cars.

Quarter of the way through the drive, Yang turns on her playlist and selects “I Just Had Sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so real talk, this one was hard to crack for a multitude of reasons, the biggest being: I’m a cis guy whose experience with just women having sex has been mainly through a computer screen. Fortunately, I had a lesbian provide feedback and make this chapter not shit, so all praise goes to her, otherwise this would likely be a mess.
> 
> See ya next time! Wash your hands!


	7. Jaune: Sleeping with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out having a drunk foursome with your friends can make things awkward the following morning. Whoops. 
> 
> So how do you solve this issue? With sober, consensual sex that didn't happen during the foursome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Critical Role voice* IT'S BEEN AWHIIIIIIILE
> 
> Yeah, sorry, I got distracted by writing other things, and then *gestures at the world* happened. Buuuuuut, I got a new chapter! And there's another I'll be putting out fairly soon as well. Maybe next week. Enjoy!

**Jaune and Nora, post foursome.**

* * *

So here’s what they don’t tell you about having a drunk foursome with three of your closest friends: the aftermath is kinda awkward. 

That’s the biggest takeaway that Nora has following her and Ren’s tryst (well, heheh, more like  _ trysts _ ) with Pyrrha and Jaune. Because the morning after all that, Pyrrha is gone with nothing but a text saying that she had taken a flight to go see her father and stepbrother in Argus. 

That had been five days ago. 

Any attempts the three of them made at texting her were met with zero acknowledgement. The same thing happened when they tried Twitter and Instagram. After day two, they had just accepted that she would return in her own time and that no, Nora, they couldn’t just drive like 17 hours to Argus. 

To be fair, this wasn’t their first rodeo with Pyrrha pulling a vanishing act; in fact, the athlete had gone missing for about two hours the first time Ren gave her a formal invitation to hang out with the three of them at the apartment. Finding her had taken some time, but they weren’t angry, just worried. (“It’s my brain,” she had said with some shame. “I can’t help it. Sometimes...I don’t think I deserve things.” “You do,” was all Nora said in response, the three of them promising to show she was worthy of their friendship.) The same thing nearly happened again when the four began to intermingle with Yang, Weiss, and Blake the holidays shortly before Ruby enrolled, were it not for the three of them hugging her and holding her hand before that could happen. 

Just because they have experience with this doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, however. No one is hit by this recent departure more than Jaune. Nora and Ren had a sense that he was starting to wise up to how Pyrrha felt about him and vice versa, and the blonde spent the first day and a half of her trip feeling like he’d just been fired on the day his dog died. He had been sleeping much later than usual and when he  _ is  _ awake, he feels gone, like he’s not even on the same planet as them. 

“She’ll come back,” Nora tells Jaune. It’s 11:30 and she’s barely playing video games while he sits on the couch next to her, staring at his phone as if a text from Pyrrha will suddenly appear the harder he stares at it. 

Jaune sighs and shuts his phone off. “I know.” He’s about to get off the couch when one of her hands pushes his chest down. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Before he can try to get up again, she sits her ass in his lap. “Listen to me, Jaune Michael Arc.” 

“That’s not my middle name—“ 

“Shhhhhh.” One of her fingers goes to his lips. “She’ll come back to us. She always does. Got it?” When she doesn’t get a response, she grabs his t-shirt, pulling him close until their noses are nearly touching and repeats: “ _ Got it?” _

“Okay, okay, I got it,” he relents. “Thanks, Val.” 

She lets go of him. “I’m a sexy genius, I know. You can admit it.” 

After a snort, the blonde leans back into the couch. “Yes, you’re a genius.” 

“And sexy. We’ve fucked before, you can be honest now. I know you used to watch me and Ren sometimes.” 

Jaune sputters, face red. “Whaaaaaat? I did  _ not— _ “ His mouth closed when she fixes him with a dead stare. “Okay, maybe I did it earlier in the year once or twice, but I stopped! And anyways, you and I didn’t...y’know. That.” 

Nora thinks back. “That’s not true, you and I—ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, right.” And then the entire night comes rushing back to her, including the moment where they both locked eyes and then conveniently went for a different partner. It only happened the one time, but it was a silent agreement that they would not cross that threshold. 

“Well...” Jaune hesitates, and Nora can see he’s trying to find the words. “Did you want to?” 

“I don’t think I  _ didn’t  _ want to. Did you want to?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t think I didn’t want to, either. But,” he licks his lips in nervousness. “Maybe we?” 

She looks down at his lips. “Maybe, we.” They look at each other one last time before he leans up, she leans down, and their lips connect. 

It’s...not bad. Granted, her list of people she’s kissed isn’t terribly high to begin with, much less in regards to cis men, but it’s better than she would’ve ever thought before their drunken tryst. Likewise, it’s  _ very  _ clear Jaune isn’t terribly versed in making out with women, but he finds her lips so soft, that for as energetic as his friend is, that extends to her kisses. There’s an energy to Nora that’s hard to deny, and it’s that energy that emboldens him to grab her hips and grind her groin against his. 

To be honest, Nora isn’t sure how the two of them got to this next point. Not much in terms of memory; she certainly remembers him helping her out of her old t-shirt and sucking at her pulse, his fingers clawing down her back. She can recall how his lips fastened on each of her nipples, how their positions reversed at some point so now  _ she  _ was on the couch. And yes, she can recall his fingers spreading her legs open, making quick work of her panties before planting his mouth into her heat. 

No, the “how” in this case refers more to how much she’s willing to give herself to him, to trust him with her body despite never having experienced it until now. How she doesn’t feel like she’s betraying the man she very much loves to death and who she did all this with when they were just horny teenagers trying to keep quiet during his 17th birthday. And that...doesn’t feel weird. It actually feels kinda nice. 

Hands still gripping her thighs like doing so will keep him from falling, Jaune lifts his head up from Nora's cunt, her slick glistening over his chin. After licking his lips and sliding three fingers into her, the blonde asks: "What are we?" 

"Are you  _ seriously _ asking me this right now?" Nora bites back a moan as his pace quickens. Instinctively, one of her hands tangles itself in his shaggy hair, trying to urge him back to his original spot. 

“Yep.” He leaves a sharp bite on her inner thigh before repeating the question. 

Nora accepts that he probably won’t continue his oral work until he gets a straight answer, which, fair but also rude. “I mean—move your fingers to the right, please—I didn’t hate what happened last week. Did you?” 

“I can’t say that having a drunk foursome with two of my best friends I’ve known since high school and a girl I kinda undervalued is something to hate.” He pulls out of her and wiggles all five fingers, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. When Nora nods, he balls his hand into a fist and slowly inches it inside her.  _ Kind of glad I never really forgot the stuff you say when you over share,  _ he thinks to himself as she squeals. 

After she’s adjusted to his fist, she goes on, two of her fingers on her clit. “Look, I love Ren. Obviously.” 

“Obviously.” 

“And I love you too, and Pyrrha! Like the four of us just fit like, like...well,” she looks down at their whole position and despite the situation, he cracks up. “You feel it too, right?” 

Jaune hums as he rocks his fist back and forth inside his friend. It’s true that when he first became friends with Nora and Ren, there was a part of him that felt full. The longer he was around them, the more this feeling grew and when Pyrrha showed up, it was like the satisfaction from completing a very difficult puzzle. 

“Look, Ren and I will always have each other, fuuuuuuuck please go deeper,” Nora continues. “And  _ clearly  _ you and Pyrrha have something, too. Not as strong as me and my man’s, but oh well.” 

His eyes go distant, no doubt recalling every part of that night. Even when Nora had Pyrrha’s face to herself or Ren was letting Jaune tongue his asshole, somehow the Greek and the blonde would gravitate towards each other, claiming each other’s mouths and interlocking their fingers together. Despite all the fun that was had between the four of them, those little moments certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Nora. The way those two were all over each other, fuck, if that didn’t turn her on even more. (She may just like watching people have sex. She’ll need to research this more.)

“Faster,” she commands. As his fist quickens its pace, she rocks forward. “And maybe, um, maybe we can work something out, y’know? Like sometimes if you’re in the mood or we’re in the mood, we just do this and it’s chill.” 

“Hmm,” Jaune strokes his chin. “Lemme think about it, and I’ll get back to you.” 

“Yeah, sure, now please make me cum or get your fist out of me.” 

He goes for the former, of course, because he’s a good person and she will be  _ very  _ open about her displeasure if he doesn’t. (She’s done it before, and RIP to the guy, but Jaune’s different.) Since he spent more sexual time with those who owned a penis, the blonde doesn’t entirely know what he’s doing, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. At one point he pulls his fist out of her to resume the work he was doing with his tongue, and her thighs clamp around his head almost immediately. Even with his hearing muffled, it’s not hard to tell what Nora wants more of, and it’s those instincts that led to his skull nearly being crushed as she comes. 

When he comes (heh) up for air, he pats his head to make sure there aren’t any indents. Nora just shrugs. “I got good thighs, man.” 

Jaune snickers, and she pulls on his arm to bring him up to her. Their lips meet again, and the redhead begins leaving several hickeys along his neck. One of her hands reaches down to grab at him, when she remembers one very important thing. Separating, Nora gives a quick peck on his lips before sliding off the couch. “Be right back,” she promises. It doesn’t take any time to sneak into Ren’s room, grab a condom, and kiss her sleeping boyfriend on the head. “I’m gonna go fuck our friend,” she whispers. 

When she returns to the front room, Jaune’s laying on the couch long ways, his sleep shorts pulled down to reveal a very prominent hard-on through the briefs. He isn’t as long as Ren, but he definitely looks thicker than her boyfriend. 

“You sure you still want to do this?” Jaune asks. It’s a little ridiculous, given that he fisted her not even five minutes ago, but Nora’s silently glad he still asks for her consent. 

“Yeah,” she nods, sinking to her knees. Her fingers go for the band of his briefs, but she doesn’t pull down. “Are  _ you _ ?” She would stop right now, if he asked. She wouldn’t be put out about it, either, considering everything that’s gone on in the past week. 

He nods. “I’m sure.” With that, Nora pulls his briefs down. One of her hands goes to pump him while she tears open the condom with her teeth. Once it’s fully sheathed on him, she crawls up and positions herself over his lap. They both look at each other as she sinks down. 

_ “Fuck,  _ Nora--” Jaune breathes out. Above him, Nora shuts her eyes and tries to tune everything out so she can focus, feel him within her before moving her hips just a little to test the waters. When he lets a gasp escape his lips, the redhead knows she’s ready and begins bouncing herself up and down on his lap. 

No words are said between them as their flesh slaps together. At one point, Nora picks up the pace and he has to finally place his hands on her waist to guide her and remind himself that no, this isn’t a dream. One of her hands places itself on the wall behind the couch and she dips down to bring their lips together again. 

In between all the breathy “yes”es and “right there, don’t stop” that’s shared between them, Nora turns her head as Jaune mouths at her neck and sure enough in the darkness, she can make out Ren’s figure from his room. He isn’t saying anything, but his eyes are narrowed, and one of his hands is moving-- 

Oh. Ohohohohohohoho,  _ que interessant. _

Turning back to Jaune, she removes his mouth from her neck and slowly slips off of him. It’s a good thing he’s got a grip on her, otherwise she would’ve fallen onto the small wood table right behind her. “Get up,” she says, pulling him to his feet. “Get behind me.” 

It doesn’t take long for him to comply. Once she’s fully kneeling on the couch, she expects her friend to enter her again, but instead he’s got his face in his ass, licking at her slit while his hands spread her cheeks open. Involuntarily, she pushes back into his face, eyes locked with Ren’s across the hall.  _ Is this what you like? Me fucked by our closest friend?  _

Removing himself from her ass, Jaune lines himself up before pushing into her, and Nora sucks in a breath at the difference in position. He doesn’t give her much time to adjust, grabbing her waist so he can rut into her. “Oh,  _ fuck  _ yes, Jaune,” she moans, maybe a bit too theatrically. “Harder!” The slapping builds up in volume and tempo as his hips snap forward to meet hers, and she buries her head into the couch so she can scream freely. When she looks up again, Ren has come closer, hand stroking his cock in time with Jaune’s thrusts. If the blonde notices the sudden arrival, he doesn’t seem to care at the moment. 

Ren is just far enough out of reach that she can’t pull him forward to take his dick in her mouth, but not so far away that she can’t look up into his eyes. She bites her lip and wordlessly says “wow” because yeah, who would’ve thought they’d end up like this? Out loud, she moans again. “Don’t slow down on me,” she urges. “Fuck me good.” 

The words spur Jaune on, his hips dragging Nora’s waist across the couch until her ass is flush with his abdomen so he can fuck her deeper. The new angle causes them both to moan, and soon the room is filled with the sounds of their pleasure and Ren trying and failing to contain himself at the sight. It’s not a threesome, not really, but it feels like one with how they silently urge one another and revel in the heat of the moment. 

But there’s no point to any of this without the finish, and the first person is perhaps unsurprisingly Jaune. Not that it’s a bad thing--he definitely gives it his all, giving deep and shallow thrusts into Nora before finally exploding within her. The condom may be on, but there is a  _ lot  _ of cum, and some of it coats her thighs, she discovers after he’s pulled out and disposed of the condom. 

Next is Ren, though only because he finally slips up and lets Nora pull him towards her eager mouth. As Jaune goes to get rid of the condom and wash his hands, Ren appears over her, angling himself so his dick can graze her lips. the redhead sucks vigorously at her boyfriend’s head, hand tugging at what parts she cannot reach. She sweet talks him, asking if he loved watching Jaune fuck her, if he was watching the whole time, even when their friend put his whole fist in her. When she asks Ren if he wants that meaty dick inside him, he stutters and comes all over her face. 

Finally, there’s Nora, but because Ren  _ cheats _ . (Her words. Obvs.) His fingers take some of the cum on her cheeks and he turns around to rub at her clit, all the while his other hand is copping a feel where it can. That, combined with the gaze of both men, causes her to finally orgasm, delivering a squeal that probably could shatter some glass if it were just a tad higher. 

“I hate you,” Nora says. Ren’s wiped her face off and has a towel between her legs as Jaune gathers their clothes. Once he’s done, the brunette pulls her into his arms (despite how heavy she looks, he’s used to picking her up by now) and takes her back to his room. 

“No, you don’t,” he and Jaune echo. The blonde trails behind him, pants back on and her clothes balled up in his hand. As Ren sets her down, she rushes past him to the bathroom. The two men stare at each other in silence until she returns and gets to the far end of the bed.

“See you guys in the morning,” he mutters. He’s about to turn and go into his own room when he feels a tug at his hand. 

Smiling softly, Ren pulls him towards the bed. “Stay.” He gets into bed next, letting Nora rest her chin on his shoulder so they can both look up at him expectantly. When he sighs and starts to get in with them, they giggle. 

“We should talk,” Ren says, wrapping his arms around Jaune’s middle. “In the morning.” 

Jaune licks his lips and asks, “About this, or....?” 

Nora snuggles her boyfriend and closes her eyes. “Yes.” 

Figuring that it's the best answer he'll get out of them, Jaune closes his eyes, letting the presence of his friends bring him to sleep. 

That night, Jaune has the best sleep of his night in days. 


End file.
